Missing Bella
by cookiemonsterx3
Summary: Bella is kidnapped at 6years old.12 years later Edward is a 22year old investigator reading over her case and coincidentally meets her at Portland in a market.They befriend each other but will he be able to rescue Bella from her kidnapper?R&R please.


**Okay guys/girls, I decided to write another story. Don't think that just because I started another one I'm not going to continue to write You're Not Forgiven and Falling in Love at a Coffee Shop (btw check those out please :] ). This idea came to me when I started reading about cold cases on missing children. This is all human. I promise to make this story good. A basic summary about this is that Bella is living at Portland. The person who kidnapped her took her there. She is still kidnapped while she meets Edward. They have both met as children but she can't seem to remember him very well. He knows who she is but she doesn't know who he is. Over time they became friends secretly of course and are slowly falling in love with each other. Edward doesn't tell anyone that he sees Bella. He keeps it to himself for the time being but what happens? Will her kidnapper find out? Will Edward be able to save Bella before it's too late? I didn't want to make this a story where Bella's being abused because that's just not cool and I don't really do those stories. So all this is a story about Bella being kidnapped. She is NOT abused by her kidnapper physically. Yea this is a long author's note. I needed to give you a bigger summary of what this is all about. Please read and review and thanks to whomever that reads this and reviews it! **

**On with the story! **

6 year-old Isabella Swan demanded that her father, Charlie Swan aka the chief police of the Forks police station, let her walk to the bus stop by herself. It was only two blocks away and her friends always took the bus instead of their parents driving them to school.

"But daddy please. It's not fair. I'm a big girl." Bella pouted and pleaded. Her eyes were tearing up and Charlie couldn't help but see the sadness in her eyes. He figured it wouldn't hurt to let her walk _just_ two blocks.

"Fine my Bells. You'll go by yourself but please remember to always look up and don't talk to anyone. Walk as fast as you can and take this pepper spray. If anyone comes near you and you feel unsafe, spray it in their eyes and run as fast as you can."

He passed her a can of pepper spray and gave her a kiss on her forehead. He hugged her tightly. Charlie had Bella since she was a newborn. Her mother Renee didn't want Bella so after she gave birth to Bella she took her stuff and left. It was heart-breaking to know that a mother would just leave her child but Bella seemed perfectly fine without her.

Charlie walked Bella to the door and watched her walk. He was nervous about letting her go but he didn't want her to be unhappy with him. How could he have resisted that innocent little face? He saw her disappear to the bus stop and went back inside to get ready for work.

While he was doing this, Bella was happily walking to the bus. She saw a shadow pass her by and took her pepper spray in her hand. All of a sudden a blond-haired man appeared to her. He smiled wickedly and grabbed her arm.

"AHH!! HELP ME!!! PLEASE SOMEBODY HELP!" She yelled as loud as she could but there was no one at the bus stop yet so she could not be heard. Her eyesight went black and she heard a car door close. She cried silently and felt the hot tears slide down her face. She missed Charlie and wished she had listened to her dad. She regretted wanting to take the bus all alone.

While silently crying, Bella fell asleep scared knowing that never again would she see her father and never again would she be safe.

**12 years later**

Edward Cullen was a 22 year old undercover investigator. He was reading over a case about a six-year-old gone missing in Forks,Washington. Her name was Isabella Swan. Her dad was Chief Swan. Edward knew the Chief personally. Edward himself was from Forks and his dad was the town doctor. He decided to move to Portland after college to become an investigator.

As he read over her file, he couldn't see who wouldve taken Isabella. He remembered her playing with his little sister Alice. They were best friends. When Bella went missing, Alice cried for months. She didn't want to speak to anyone. It wasn't until 9th grade that Alice met Jasper. He became her best friend then her boyfriend.

Edward decided to go to the supermarket and buy food to cook dinner. He was putting spaghetti into his basket when someone bumped into him. He looked up to see a girl around Alice's age. Her basket dropped and she bent down to pick it up. He helped her and accidentaly touched her hand. He felt an electricution run through his hand. She quickly got up and as did he.

"I'm sorry Miss. I didn't see you there." He smiled gently at her.

"It's okay. It was my fault." She looked at him and put her head down. As soon as he saw her face, he recognized her. She was Isabella Swan. He couldn't believe his eyes. He was just reading over her file.

" I didn't catch your name."

"My name is Clair Thompson." So she was going under a fake name, he thought. Bella eyed him carefully as he was deep in thought. She remembered him from somewhere. She just couldn't put her finger on it.

"Oh well it's nice to meet you. My name is Edward Cullen."

The name Cullen rang a bell to her. She looked at the clock and knew he'd be waiting for her.

"I'm sorry. I have to go. It was nice to meet you."


End file.
